memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
AccursedCarrots
Introduction Your name is MARCUS FELS, and you are the LORD OF CHAOS. You have SEVEN CHILDREN, six of whom have ALREADY BEEN INTRODUCED. You happen to HATE ALL OF THEM, but only because they HATED YOU FIRST. This is because every single one of them is an UNGRATEFUL SHITHEAD. Never the less, they all follow your ORDERS, to some extent. You are their LEADER, and without you, they would all DIE because they are so STUPID AND INCOMPETENT. You also have a WIFE, to whom you have been married for a VERY LONG TIME. Unfortunately, she DUMPEd you some time ago, and REFUSES TO SEE YOU. You would never tell her, but you MISS HER VERY MUCH. On the other hand, you also think she is a STUPID BITCH, and HATE HER almost as much as you do your children. Your interests include, but are not limited to: EATING. Boy, do you love to eat. Unfortunately, you suffer from a wide variety of FOOD ALLERGIES that have greatly affected your health and well being over the millenia. Basically, the only things you can eat are CARROTS, EGGS, and RICE. You HATE all of these foods, almost as much as you HATE your CHILDREN. You also enjoy the occasional ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE. To be exact, you enjoy the occasional glass of RUM, as it is the only alcoholic beverage that you can imbibe without becoming violently ill due to your allergies. It should also be noted that you are using 'the' in it's PLURAL FORM. It would be more accurate if you said that you occasionally enjoyed FOUR TO SIX BOTTLES of RUM. And of course, by occasionally, you mean EVERY OTHER DAY. Despite this, you are NOT AN ALCOHOLIC. You are a SOCIAL DRINKER. Even though you drink ALONE because your UNIVERSE IMPLODED and TOOK ALL YOUR DRINKING BUDDIES WITH IT. You think you are the SMARTEST person in this, or any universe. You also think that you are the MOST HARD-WORKING, PATIENT, TOUGHEST, and MOST NURTURING person in the universe. But your best quality by far is your HUMILITY. A long time ago, you were DIAGNOSED with BIPOLAR DISORDER and TEXTBOOK NARCISSISM, but you disregard this because you think DOCTORS are FULL OF SHIT. Never the less, you often cite their diagnoses of you as DYSLEXIC when you MISUNDERSTAND THINGS. Which you actually do quite often. You diagnosed yourself with CANCER a few million years ago, and have since been imbibing disgusting quantities of CARROT JUICE in an attempt to cure yourself. The cancer is in REMISSION, but the juice turned you ORANGE. Your family believes that the cancer was a FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION, but you think they are nearly as full of shit as the doctors in your universe used to be. Your chat handle is AccursedCarrots, and You have trouble typing because of your dyslexia, even without one of those blasted quirks. Personality Markus is a classic narcissist. He regards himself as better than everyone else, and very rarely takes the needs of others into consideration. He often goes through short manic periods, during which he will devise grandiose plans. These periods rarely last more than a day or two, however, and he very seldom ventures past the planning phase of a project. He is subject to sudden mood swings, and it is hard for others to keep up with him. Almost everyone who comes into contact with him immediately decides that they do not like him. Markus is forgetful, and vindictive. He will often do things, and later fabricate a memory of someone else doing the thing. Biography Markus, even before he was dragged into Sburch with his family, led a very long and eventful life. He was born in Massachusets, the son of a lawyer and a professional editor. His family was quite well-to-do, and it was the norm for him to spend his summers at Cape Cod. Despite his privileged life, Markus always rebelled against his parents expectations of him. From an early age, he sought out ways to frustrate them. He began drinking at fifteen, and did poorly in school, despite his high intelligence. Eventually, his parents gave up on him, and effectually kicked him out of their house. He promptly joined the Navy, where he served as a computer technician for a while. Before too long, he was dishonorably discharged. Not much is known about the period of his life directly following this episode. It is known that he moved to Puerto Rico for some time, land became a drug smuggler. He also claimed to be 'married' to a woman by the name of Elisa, although this has never been substantiated. He was eventually caught with over fifty thousand kilos of cocaine by the US coast guard, after chartering a boat with a few thousand five dollar bills. He was sentenced to life in prison on numerous possession charges. He was eventually released from prison, and remanded to a mental ward, where he spent a few years, before he was released. After this, he worked as a truck driver for a food distribution company. This is where he met his second wife, Rebecca Estrid. The two married barely a year after meeting, and had their first child, Veradane Fels a few months later. They went on to have seven children, one of whom was stillborn, and cremated. They kept the ashes. Markus worked minimally throughout his marriage to Rebecca, and for the most part, the weight of supporting their growing family fell onto her shoulders. When their sixth child turned two, Markus formally retired, at the age of fifty, leaving the workload entirely on his wife and eldest son, Raleigh. After this, all of his children eventually came to hate him. Sburch Markus entered Sburch when he was fifty-five years old, along with the rest of his family, his eldest daughters boyfriend, and forty-eight of said boyfriend's acqaintances. Their sprite was prototyped before entry with the ashes of their stillborn child. She informed them of the incomplete nature of their session, and that they were doomed to be trapped in the unwinnable game for the rest of eternity. Despite this news, Markus and his family attempted to win their session. They failed, and became trapped for ten years in the dead shell of the session. Eventually, Rebecca left him, and he spent most of his time in a drunken stupor. Post-Sburch Hacking the Game Reprogramming Sburch Leadership After Raleigh made the modifications to Sburch's core code, Markus sobered up and assumed the role of the leader of all the First players. He directed the creation of the universes, though he himself did not create one. The Horrorterrors War The Prophecy The Bans After his children started entering and meddling in the universes they had created, Markus realized that they were causing the failure of their race's Sburch sessions. As such, he issued a series of bans, keeping his children from entering the universes they had created. He introduced First Guardians, who would look after the universes in his children's absence, and ensure that the races contained within them were prepared to play and win their sessions. This was the beginning of a project that he hoped would eventually make him the most powerful being in all of existence. After Veradane's Trolls won their session, Markus banned his children from entering the universe it spawned. This did not sit well with any of his children, but they honored the ban, nonetheless. The Cherubs Coming Soon Trivia ... Gallery ... Category:Fanguardian Category:The First Session Category:Dameoftime Category:Roguestuck Category:Male Category:Human